


To Another Year

by neytah



Series: oty+lauren [8]
Category: Only The Young (Band), X Factor (UK) RPF
Genre: F/M, Multi, side betsy/mikey, side ot4/ot5
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-14
Updated: 2014-12-14
Packaged: 2018-03-01 11:50:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2771936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/neytah/pseuds/neytah
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Following Parisa's 21st, Parisa and Charlie have a chance to catch up.</p>
            </blockquote>





	To Another Year

**Author's Note:**

> A bit shorter, but hope y'all like it :)

It's probably one of her best birthdays ever. At such a happy, exciting time in her life, surrounded by all her favorite people. Lauren's not there, sure, but she lets herself forget that, just to enjoy this time with friends. They're all drinking, even Charlie, who they sneak him drinks even though he's not technically old enough, but just so any camera won't catch it. He's sulking a bit, not enough to throw off the mood, but enough for Parisa to notice.

It's when it's around one in the morning, when the party's died down, and the crowd's cleared out. And Charlie's spread out on a couch; Parisa plops down next to him. He smiles.

"Hey, birthday girl."

"Hey." She nuzzles into his shoulder, and he lets her. "Where's Betsy and Mikey?".

"I think..." He waves a finger around, pointing in random directions, before he gives up approximating the location of their friends. "They went off together, fucking in some bathroom, probably." Parisa laughs.

"You have a good birthday?"

Parisa nods; "Yeah."

"What's up with you tonight?" She blurts out.

"What?"

"Like, it's not a big deal or anything, but you've just been a bit weird and I want you to feel like you can talk to me about whatever's up."

"It's nothing."

"Oh, it's soooo something!"

Parisa very quickly regresses into a teenage girl, pestering Charlie to tell her.

"Fine, fine! It's nothing, just... is it weird? that you're 21 and I'm still 17?"

"Is that what this is about?"

"I know, it's stupid."

"You. Are. Adorable." She grabs his face to plant a kiss on his cheek, likely more aggressive than she meant to be. He pushes her away, blushing.

"It's nothing, really," she says. "Didn't matter when I was 20, doesn't matter now."

"Yeah, you're right, I know. It's just... it's been a bit weird this year. Being in the spotlight, thinking about what they might think..."

"Doesn't matter though. They don't know about our thing. And honestly, if they did, I think they'd be a bit more concerned with the whole four-person...I guess five-person, now... the whole polyamory thing tends to throw people."

And Parisa's right. And for a second, things are calm. Then Parisa stands with a sigh.

"Let's go find Betsy and Mikey. The birthday girl is ready for bed."

"Sure you want to interrupt?" Parisa smiles.

"We have to find them first."

And so they go off, hand in hand, in search of their other halves.

**Author's Note:**

> In April 2013, I published my first fanfic on AO3, a poorly written Gosh Cuthley fic. Its feels kinda poetic, that my 50th fanfic posted has circled back to the same fandom.  
> Thank you so much to everyone who's read and encouraged me to continue this series. this has been the best x factor season yet, and it wouldn't have been this amazing without you guys! <3 and I'm already working on the next one :)


End file.
